


Presents

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas Special, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, after dragon arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: A certain ghoul couple celebrates Christmas together in the warmth of their home.





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot for Christmas.

Today is Christmas, the most joyous day of the year where the streets will be filled with lights and Christmas decorations to celebrate the occasion. Friends, families and couples roam the streets to admire the dazzling lights and illuminations while some prefer to stay at home to celebrate the event.

The employees at Anteiku ended the tiring day with a party. Tsukiyama, Kimi, Hide, Yoriko, Banjou, Uta and Itori was also invited. It was already 8pm by the time the party ended, with everyone going their different ways; either to party some more or head home to rest.

A certain married couple strolled on the streets to take a look at the decorations before the heavily pregnant woman complained of being exhausted and they headed home to rest.

\--

"Ken, could you get me my pajama dress? The blue one." Touka called as she popped her head out from the bathroom.

"Sure." Kaneki grabbed his wife's dress from the cupboard and passed it to her, who disappeared into the bathroom again.

She emerged from the washroom a few minutes later wearing the blue dress he passed her with a towel around her neck. His eyes lingered on her big belly as he reached to rest his hands there, the ends of her lips turning up to a smile when he pressed a kiss to it. "What? You like my fat tummy?"

His head snapped up and he dropped his jaw in shock. "You are not fat, Touka-chan! Why do you always say that?" He asked with a pout.

Said woman ruffled his white hair before settling down beside him on the bed. "It's the truth."

Kaneki was about to say something but she gave him a look that said 'no I am not listening to your another round of talk about me being beautiful and not being fat' and smiled. "Will you be a darling and bring me that box on the table?"

He wanted to protest but shut up when she sent him a glare and went to get the box. "What's in it?"

"Your Christmas present. Open it."

"You got me a present?!" He exclaimed and opened his gift excitedly. He almost squealed when he saw a picture of an ultrasound scan done days earlier and hugged Touka. "That's our child right there! He looks so cute... Thank you. I love this present!"

She smiled at his happiness and his hand roamed the picture; from the head, to the hands and then to the legs. His eyes went glassy and tears dropped down. "I still can't believe we're going to be parents. Do you think I'll be a good father?"

"Don't cry, you idiot. Of course you're going to be a great one. Our son is going to be so fortunate to have you as a father. Have some confidence, Ken." She cupped his cheeks to lean in to give him a kiss.

His arms wrapped around her waist to pull her close. "Thank you."

"That was your Christmas present. I did promise to give you your birthday present as well since the dates are close."

He released her and further unwrapped the present to hold up a grey pullover.

"You're always complaining about me snatching yours to wear so I bought you one, in a different color for a change since you always wear black. But I'll snatch it away and wear it again anyway." She chuckled.

"You know I don't mean that right? I was just joking. But thank you. I will love anything that you give me." Kaneki kissed her on the cheek and pulled back.

"I got something for you too." He placed the items down and went to get a box from his drawer. Sitting down beside her again, he opened the palm-sized box to reveal couple rings engraved with both of their names inside. Her eyes sparkled as she took the smaller ring from the box and stared at it. "Ken, you didn't have to... I said I didn't need a ring."

"You said that, yes, but I still wanted us to have one. Let me put it on for you." He took the ring and slid it onto her finger with a smile and Touka did the same for him.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she brought a hand up to wipe away the tears. Damn pregnancy hormones messing up her emotions. But she had always wanted a ring like this since she was young but she stopped wanting it as she was grew older, due to ghoul's circumstances where it was dangerous to possess any items that could trace back to them.

"Jeez... I think you infected me with your crying virus." Touka laughed as she wiped away her tears with the tissue Ken gave her.

Kaneki chuckled and held his hand out to her. "Let's go to the living room. I want to show you something."

They went out to the living room hand in hand and stood in front of the Christmas tree they decorated just for today.

"On this day next year, we will be celebrating Christmas with our son and another year later, hopefully with a daughter." Kaneki said as his hand held Touka's tummy.

"That'll be nice." The female ghoul smiled at her husband statement and laid her head onto his shoulder as they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Merry Christmas.

-Extra-

"Easy for you to say when you're not the one giving birth. I'm the one who's gonna be in pain." Touka rolled her eyes.

He gave a kicked puppy face. "Sorry.."

She giggled. "I'm joking. I'll give birth to as many children as you want."

His face beamed. "T-Then I want 6 children!"

"Don't push your luck, Ken Kaneki."

**Author's Note:**

> Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year ahead :D


End file.
